Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to vehicle scanning system, and, more particularly, to a system and method for detecting a dissimilar object in an undercarriage of a vehicle based on 3-dimensional image data of the undercarriage of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
In the current context, security threats to people and buildings abound. Vehicles can be used potentially to transport explosives by attaching the explosive to an undercarriage/underbody of the vehicle. The vehicle underbody inspection or under vehicle inspection are performed by different means with varying levels of efficiency using mirrors, systems which record and play-back the video from multiple CCTV video cameras, and systems that (a) captures the complete underside view in a multiple images by means of one or multiple line-scan, and/or area scan cameras, and (b) combines the multiple images captured by the camera in an intelligent fashion to form composite image(s). Some of the composite image based systems automatically compare the image obtained for a particular vehicle with a reference image of the same type of the vehicle, and check for differences using image processing algorithms.
PCT publication WO2007032025 discloses a method and a system for network based automatic inspection of vehicles which detects the location and time instants of the vehicle at predefined points. Images of the vehicle are captured and a composite image is formed automatically adjusting the intensity and contrast for improving the visual clarity of the processed image. These images are processed to detect model of the vehicle, and compared with pre-captured images stored in the database to identify differences.
U.S. Patent publication numbered 20080239079 provides an entry control device which recognizes a vehicle by its undercarriage image. The system compares a new vehicle undercarriage image with those stored in a reference database to facilitate the automatic search of a vehicle's undercarriage. The system further compares the new undercarriage image to the same or similar undercarriage image previously entered in the reference database, highlighting any anomalies.
The European patent application number 1482329 discloses a system for detecting hidden objects under a vehicle. The system includes (a) a camera for taking an image of the undercarriage of the vehicle, (b) a memory for storing a reference image, and (c) a processor which compares the image to the reference image and outputting an alert when there are significant differences between the image and reference image.
One main aspect of all the existing digital or automated systems for underside inspection is capturing the two-dimensional images/data, including in some cases images from multiple views, for display or processing. However, the multiple images/views are two dimensional data which are being processed. Inspection using the same is inefficient, because these systems do not compute the 3D profiles of the vehicle to find the dissimilar object undercarriage of the vehicle with more accuracy.
PCT publication no. WO2014005804 discloses a method for testing a vehicle underbody of a motor vehicle. The method involves steps of: (a) acquiring images of the vehicle underbody, (b) generating a three-dimensional depth image with the aid of the acquired images, and (c) testing the vehicle underbody generated three-dimensional depth image.
In another existing system, SAFER (Security Automation and Future Electromotive Robotics) was proposed by the Imaging, Robotics, and Intelligent Systems (IRIS) Laboratory at The University of Tennessee (UT). In this system, 3D scans are collected under the vehicle carriages. The scans require appropriate segmentation and representation algorithms to facilitate the vehicle inspection process.
The U.S. Pat. No. 8,150,105 discloses generation of a three-dimensional profile of an object, such as a vehicle, using image data corresponding to the object. The 3D profile can be captured using different acquisition means, including laser scanner, laser triangulation as the object passes an inspection location. The three-dimensional profile can be analyzed to identify any anomalies that are associated with the object.
Even though these systems are capturing the images and 3D profiles of the vehicle underside by various means and arrangements for inspection purposes, they do not disclose a method of: (a) comparing the vehicle with the standard vehicle model to detect the dissimilar objects under the vehicle, and (b) finding the dissimilar objects from the 3D profiles when the vehicle is passed at different speeds.
Inspection of the vehicle profiles other than the underside of the vehicle such as top or sides of the vehicle are necessary for other applications (i.e. analyzing the vehicle, cross checking the vehicle) apart from the security. For example, damage inspection for insurance purposes, theft assessment, etc. are some applications where inspection of the vehicle overhead and sides are carried out.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system and method to detect a dissimilar object in underside of a vehicle in efficient way.